Kitten Like Smile
by Yumiko Koumori
Summary: Aizen is gone for the day. Therefore, Gin Ichimaru decides to tag along with his second favorite person- Ulquiorra! UlquixGin Yaoi. I don't own "BLEACH". The personality of the characters in my story may differ from their real personalities. Enjoy!


That smile. I love it. It creeps some people out, but I love it. My weakspot is seeing him smile.

Aizen was gone for the day, so Gin decided to tag along with me on my many errands. He would wrap both his arms around one of mine and rest his head on my shoulder, like I was his property. Like he was mine. I pushed that thought out of my mind and continued. When my days deeds were done, we headed to my room. Gin sat on my bed, legs crossed, hands limp in his lap, grinning his kitten like smile and rocking slightly from left to right. I sat on my desk chair and looked at the clock.

"Looks like Papa (Aizen) won't be home for atleast 3 more hours."

"It's fine." He flashed his straight white smile. "I don't mind hanging out with you."

Trying not to sound eager for him to stay, I commented, "Well did you ever consider that maybe I mind you 'hanging out' with me?"

"Like you have anything better to do. Without me, you'd have no life."

My eye twitched and I completely exploded my anger on him. "Who are you to call me a no-life!? You're the one always following Aizen-sama around because you have nothing better to do! Because without Aizen-sama, Grimmy-kun, or me, you'd be nothing but trash!!"

He stopped rocking from left to right and straightened out his smile. His bottom lip began to quiver. His hands formed a fist together, like he was holding something from within himself. "I-Is that what I am to y-you? Just t-trash? S-someone worthy o-of being killed?"

I quickly sprinted out of my chair and landed next to Gin, embracing him with a bear hug. "No! No! Gomen nasai! I'm sorry!"

"Am I-I a piece of trash!? S-someo-one you wouldn't think twice about killing!?" Tears quickly streamed down his face. Oh, God, I'd never seen him cry.

"You mean way more to me than just a piece of trash! I didn't mean it! Ichimaru, I love you way too much!!" My eyes widened at the sentence that had just escaped my tongue.

".............do you really?"

The truth was out. No more hiding the truth. "H-hai....Yes." I placed my hand on his jawbone and forced him to look up at me. "I love you. I really do." My thumb skimmed his bottom lip. It was soft. "And I care for you. I really do. I'm sorry I made you cry. I-I just want to see that beautiful smile of yours."

Gin wiped away his tears, not yet smiling. "Well, its gonna take a lot to make me smile since it takes a lot to make me cry."

"I'm sure I can cheer you up..."

"How?"

I pulled his face close to mine and kissed him gently, our noses touching. "Do you want some atsui miruku (hot milk)?"

Gin blushed rather darkly. He placed his hand over my crotch and squeezed. "I want a lot of atsui miruku."

He pushed me down on my bed. He rubbed his face on my crotch playfully. I felt myself getting harder and harder. He reached into my pants and pulled out my hard thick cock and licked the tip. I moaned as my head sunk into the mattress. He forced all of my cock into his mouth and did sinful things until I came in his mouth. He let go of my cock and let my seed run down his chin.

"More.."

He bit the side of my cock lightly then the tip. His tongue pressed down roughly over the tip of my erection, causing me to release a lot more of my seed than I intended to. Gin, satisfied and smiling again, licked his lips. He straightened himself up and moved so he was onto of me, his ass lined up with my erection, except he still had his pants on. I reached to Gin. My hands took off his shirt and I started rubbing his lower abs. He pulled his pants down to the middle of his thighs, exposing his cock. He was huge.

"Ulquiorra..." He took my hand that was placed on his abs and put it on his entrance. "I'm wet..."

My eyes widened. Where did this dirty Gin come from? ............I fell in love with him more.

I slowly entered two fingers into his wetness. He cried out a sex moan as he tightened around my fingers. I pushed my fingers deeper, searching for his pleasure spot.

"Ichimaru......."When I had found it, I thrusted hard onto it. He arched his back and I got even more turned on by this wonderful sight.

"ULQUIORRA!!"

He lightly started to bounce on my fingers. I slipped another finger in, amazed at how much he had stretched out.

"Haa~!! Yeees!! Hai hai!!! I-I want yours!!"

I smiled at him (very rare) and slipped the tip of my cock into him while my fingers continued to pleasure him. He cried out in complete ecstasy, begging for more. I placed my hand on his hip and pushed him down, forcing him to take in all of me. He screamed and bent himself over, allowing me to proceed in my sexual artwork.

One hand was fingering him. The other was holding his ass, making room for me to be able to penetrate deeper. His head was placed at my neck, nails clawing at my chest, hissing in pleasure and begging for me to pound deeper. I found his pleasure spot again and continued to thrust against it. I reached my climax and filled him with my seed. He spilled his own over our bodies. He collapsed ontop of me, worn out by the pleasure. I kissed his lips passionately and pulled completely out.

"Ichimaru..."

* * *

Our time was almost up. Aizen was on the way to my room. Ichimaru and I changed back into our clothing. I made my way to the door and stopped when I felt Ichimaru wrap his arms around me.

"Ichimaru, what'll Papa say when he sees you with me? He'll be pissed, won't he?"

"No, it'll be fine!" He tightened his hug around me and I hugged back, weakened again by his smile. "...Papa likes three somes anyways!! 3!!!"

First story. YAY! This was a very fun story to write. Not much of a point behind it other than, you know, Ulquiorra's deep love for Gin Ichimaru. So, please review it. Catch any mistakes I made. Make comments and suggestions and such. Next story, what do you think? Shuuhei and Ichigo or Shuuhei and Renji? It's your choice :D Adios! 


End file.
